The Phoenix' Flight
by ColorDreamer
Summary: one-shot: After three years fate finally reconciles again.. hopefully for the good. hp/lm


**Title: **The Phoenix' Flight

**Author: **Mystraleye

**Pairing: **Harry/Lucius

**Rating: **nc-16

**Warning: **none except AU and OOc

**Summary: **After three years fate finally reconciles again.. hopefully for the good

_There's an ancient myth saying that during the flight of a phoenix a song can be heard the moment true love meets. The song is rumored to speak of those who defied all odds to be with the ones they love, to protect them with their lives and a love that will surpass time._

He hadn't known that he could feel this way. His life had never been anything worth mentioning. Not that he had minded much, quite the opposite. He loved to be mediocre, he didn't fancy a loud and meaningless lifestyle like so many others had.

But here he was, standing in one of the most renowned pubs in London. He knew no one. He hadn't even been here before. Here he was, drinking at the bar while being flirted with by the barkeeper.

He had earned it though... After the last few months of relentless auror duties he finally had some time for himself and this time he hadn't wanted to do anything productive. Hence his current location.

If he was to be honest, he had to admit that he quite liked it here. And the flirting made him feel appreciated for once in his life. Of course the drinks where also helping him to loosen up a bit.

The booze should also explain why he let himself be lead to the dance floor and somehow ended up dancing with some total stranger. True, the stranger looked handsome and was quite the dancer, but it just wasn't his type. He likes tall men...preferably blonds.

He looked around and tried to spot someone of his liking, swaying on the music's beat. Suddenly the light shining on someone at the bar, which he just vacated, caught his eye.

His eyes widened as he took a closer look at the man who was just ordering for another drink. It couldn't be...He had last seen him three years ago, he had blamed Harry for everything that had gone wrong in his life.

Here he was. Looking as tall an aristocratic as never before even though he was wearing muggle clothing, which to be honest looked quite fetching on him really. He shook his head. He knew he shouldn't think that way.

Still... he couldn't resist...He had to speak to him...It pulled at him, urging him to make a move to reconcile their mutual past. So he went...

The moment he'd come in he knew. It was here he could find the one who would complete his soul. He, Lucius Draconius Malfoy, would finally find the one who he had been waiting for his whole life.

His marriage had been a farce to keep up the family name and not to hint at the muddled bloodline it really presented. He had found out a long time ago that his blood wasn't as pure as they had always claimed it to be.

After his divorce he had finally gotten the chance to live his life the way he wanted. Gone were the too high standards he'd had to obey all of his life. Of course he had finally told his son about all the lies of the family's honor and such. He couldn't let his son live the way he had lived, wishing better things for his son than the fate he had been subjected to.

He was now free to search for his intended. The one he had longed for since the moment he knew that he wasn't truly human. The time he had found out that he was part veela.

He looked around the room for a moment. Feeling that the one he desired was within reach. Trying to suppress his nerves he ordered another drink trying to ignore the blatant flirting of the bartender. It was not him he wanted to take home tonight.

He slowly walked up to him, trying to avoid people around him as much as possible. He didn't want to lose any time in getting near him. He needed to to touch him as soon as possible, though eh didn't know why.

Finally being close enough he carefully reached out, fearing the man in front of him would vanish with the slightest touch. The first thing he felt was the soft silk of his blouse that slid through his grasp like water.

The second thing he felt was lost to him as it felt like a lightning bolt went straight trough him bereaving him of his senses. Making him loose his footing and stumble against the man in front of him. Immediately arms were wrapped around him to steady him.

Coming back to his senses he looked straight up into the eyes of his once most feared enemy, Lucius Malfoy. It were the same eyes that had caught his breath the moment he laid eyes on him in his second year and even this time those eyes didn't disappoint and once more he couldn't breath while being held by them.

He had felt his mate nearing, not daring to move since he was afraid to scare him off. He knew that one misplaced move could end everything since he was yet to gain his chosen's trust. He was surprised when he felt him grab his shirt. Even more surprised when he felt his soul ignite with recognition.

Without even thinking he caught his mate when he stumbled. Looking down to meet startling green eyes. The one he had hoped to be his mate was standing within his embrace... finally.

Searching the eyes that were still locked with his he found what he had been looking for all his life: Acceptance and live, the two things he cherished most besides loyalty and family. The only thing he had to do now was claim him as his own.

With that intend in mind he captured the lips in front of him asking the question he didn't dare to ask. Hoping that the silent question would be answered.

Harry had never seen eyes this dazzling. It didn't matter how long he looked at them, somehow the color kept on changing from misty grey to summer sky blue. He couldn't look away from them nor could he concentrate on anything outside the gentle embrace he was held in.

The moment their lips touched he knew...

He knew that there was no escaping this nor would he want to. He was meant for Lucius as much as Lucius was meant for him.

His heart told him that with Lucius he had nothing to fear, that he would be cared for and for once in his life...loved... So he did what he never thought he would do...he let go...

Lucius felt it the moment the kiss was reciprocated. It was like something was clicking into place, something that had felt misplaced since he had known about his lineage. Immediately he felt the bond flare to life, tying them together.

He deepened the kiss and tightened his arms around Harry who now had his hand buried in Lucius' hair. Not caring about the muggles in the pub Lucius apparated them to his apartment. Hoping that his mate wouldn't be shocked about the way he lived.

Slowly he ended the kiss but still he held him close, not daring to let go so soon. "Harry," he whispered. "Please listen to me. Before we go any further I have to tell you that I'm not completely who you think I am." Doe-like eyes looked hazily up at him.

Lucius sighed. "It's not easy for me to say this, since I know how long I've tried to pretend the opposite..." He raked a hand trough his hair, Harry's eyes following th movement hungrily. "I'm part veela Harry." Lucius winced expecting the worst.

"So.." Harry shrugged, still looking at him dreamily. "It only means that you're more handsome than normal and maybe that you're more protective than normal people."

"Harry, you don't understand..." Lucius tried to reason.

"I do understand." Harry pouted. "You don't have to be ashamed of who you are. I don't care about the public's opinion if that's what you're worried about. Besides I've been different all my life, so how could I ever blame you? I don't mind that you're not human Lucius, I really don't."

"But...?" As soon as Lucius tried to speak arms were wrapped around his shoulders pulling him closer.

"Hush...I have werewolves as friends, not to mention Incubi and vampires. To have a veela as soul mate isn't so surprising." Harry blushed. "And I kinda had a crush on you since fifth year actually."

Lucius smirked at that statement making Harry's heart skip a beat. "Did you now?" He purred softly only making Harry shiver in anticipation. "I guess I'll have to do my very best to make that crush into something more...durable."

Harry mentally whimpered at that..."I don't care what you do. Just kiss me already!!"

Lucius actually did moan as he heard the command his mate was giving him. In the past he would have hexed the one who demanded something of him, but now he with his mate he couldn't do anything but oblige. If only because he wanted to make him happy.

With a heartfelt "My pleasure" they finally met each other's lips again, but this time they wouldn't stop at a mere kiss. They had finally found each other and weren't willing to end what they had found after all the years of endless longing.

_On the roof of a building a lone Phoenix was watching two people love each other for the first time. They had defied the odds between good and evil and they had met each other in-between. They had fought each other when they first met, but hate turned to love like the flip side of a coin. Their differences had been mended and now they were finally able to accept and love each other like destiny had intended._

_In the dark and starry sky a trail of phoenix' fire could be seen and with it came a song so beautiful that the earth ceased to turn for a couple of seconds so it could listen to the story of two people who had finally met._


End file.
